Bad Boy Blues
by Purecinnamonbun
Summary: Adrien is an arrogant bad-boy who secretly has a crush on Marinette. Meanwhile, Marinette feigns hatred for Adrien, while hiding a deeper emotion for the boy. When they are forced together in a twist of fate (or Alya) what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It all started on an early Wednesday morning.

As usual, Marinette had woken up to the sound of her alarm hitting the floor as she pressed snooze for the twentieth time.

As usual, Marinette had raced to school.

As usual, she had burst into class just as the bell uttered its last ring, Mme Bustier glaring at her with distaste.

What was decidedly _not_ usual however, was crashing into the new the boy standing at the front of the class, clothed in a black leather jacket, blond hair swept back, observing her with mild interest.

Marinette would have liked to say that she had been enchanted. However, instead, all she felt was anger as the boy laughed arrogantly, and said

"I wasn't aware that this was a school for _Klutzes."_

" _Adrien!"_ Mme Bustier reprimanded.

Adrien shrugged, and grinned

"I was taught to never lie."

"And how right you are Adrikins!" A single voice shrieked from among their audience. "You shouldn't let this _peasant_ push you around!"

"Thanks Chlo" Adrien shot double finger guns at the rich girl.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette took a step forward towards her seat next to Alya…..

….Only to be promptly tripped by Adrien.

"What did I say?" He smiled smugly " _Klutz."_

And that, as they say, was the beginning of a beautiful hatred.

….

Two years had passed, and yet little had changed. The whole class knew of the animosity between Marinette and Adrien (Who had now been classed as a 'Bad Boy'.)

Another school year had just begun, and Marinette was, for once, leisurely walking to school with Alya.

"I can't wait, I can't WAIT!" Marinette yelled, throwing her hands up in the air "It's going to be a great year, I can feel it!"

"Maybe you'll finally ask out Luka." Alya laughed, Mari pumping the air in response.

Then Mari's face darkened

" _And_ I bet I won't have to be in a class with _him_ this year!"

Alya groaned, already knowing where this was headed.

" _Every_ year from the _moment_ he first joined the school, I've been stuck in a class with him! But no more! This year, I'm sure!"

Alya sighed, and shook her head

"Girl, I-"

"I _hate_ him!" Marinette proclaimed loudly "Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate!"

Giving up, Alya simply said

"There's a fine line between love and hate you know."

"Fine line? Remember that time he put gum on my seat?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Or that time he put my bag at the top of that tree?"

"About that-"

"Or that time he-"

"GIRL, WILL YOU JUST LET ME GET A WORD IN?"

Marinette cleverly shut up.

"Look, all I'm saying is that it sounds like pulling on a girl's pigtails to me."

Marinette's nose scrunched.

"You mean he _likes_ me?"

"Exactly!"

"Impossible." Marinette hitched her bag higher onto her shoulder "The day Adrien, arrogant bad boy supreme, falls in love with _me,_ will be the day the world ends.

"So, what I'm hearing is it's gonna happen someday." Alya muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They both entered the class, Mari deep in thought.

Sure, maybe she liked the guy a little.

A _little._

But there was no way in hell that the leather-clad boy would _ever_ have any sort of feeling toward her except hatred.

Let alone love.

…

"I'm in love with Marinette." Adrien told Nino calmly, as he leaned back on the couch in his room.

"Duh." Nino said evenly, pulling his headphones down around his neck "Was that supposed to be new information?"

"Well for _you!"_

"Sorry to burst your _bubble!"_ Nino laughed, waving a bottle of bubble mix around.

Adrien just glared at him lazily.

"You're a real nerd, you know that?"

"Please." Nino leaned back "I'm not nearly as much of a nerd as _you,_ Mr. Pining-hopelessly-after-a-girl."

"You have Alya!" Adrien accused

"I _asked out_ Alya." Nino shot back calmly "I didn't lie around all day muttering about how beauuuutifulll Marinette is, and isn't she just the kiiiindeeest!"

"Shut up!"

"Dude, you wrote a _poem_ "

"How did you find that?!"

"You really shouldn't leave those types of things just lying around in your room. Anyway."

Nino stood up with renewed vigour.

"It's the first day of school! New beginnings! Ask Mari out!"

"I'm ditching today." Adrien said shortly, spreading out.

"But the beginnings of rooomaancee"

"Drop it Nino!"

"I'll tell your father that you-"

"You know what, I miss the wholesome teachings that school offers." Adrien abruptly shot up. "Come on."

He marched out of the door.

The second he left, Nino whipped out his phone.

"Alya. He's coming."

…

After lunch (and suffering the crushing not-so disappointment that she was in the same class as Adrien again.), Marinette was on her way back to class, and just passing the broom closet, when she suddenly bumped into a familiar body mass, and tumbled backwards.

"Ouch…."

"Repeating two years ago, Dupain-Cheng?"

Adrien scowled down at her.

"Shut up."

As Marinette was about to stand up, a hand reached down and yanked her to her feet.

"You're welcome." Adrien smiled smugly.

"I didn't need your help."

"Mari!" A yell came from the end of the corridor. Both Adrien and her turned to look at Alya, who was waving frantically.

But suddenly, from behind, Mari was grabbed by the arm.

Twisting around, Mari was surprised to see that it was not, in fact, Adrien who had grabbed her.

In fact, Adrien was receiving the same treatment.

By _Nino._

The door to the broom closet was pulled open, and both Marinette and Adrien were forced inside.

'Sorry' Nino mouthed before slamming the door shut.

Followed by the distinct click of a lock.

Turning to face, Adrien (Their faces were _really_ close. This broom closet was _far_ too small for Marinette's liking.), Marinette swallowed.

"So….What now?" Adrien asked, scratching his head. He seemed to be less obnoxious in this situation.

After searching her brain for every possible solution, Mari looked straight at Adrien and admitted.

"I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes had passed of staring at each other awkwardly (their faces inches apart in the tiny cupboard), Marinette spoke

"Look, we need to find a way out of here."

"You just now figured that out?" Adrien face was dimly lit in the low lighting

"Oh, shut up. Are there any windows?"

"Well judging by the fact I can barely see my hand in front of my face, I would say _no"_

"For _once_ would you stop being a jerk and actually _help?"_ Marinette cried angrily "Or do you _want_ to be stuck in here together until someone opens this door?"

Adrien actually seemed to be weighing up his options.

"You know what, nevermind." Marinette started feeling the door next to her, trying to twist around to face it "I'll find a way out myself. You can just stay and rot here for all I care."

"Hey! And stop moving so much, or you're going to make both of us fal-"

His words were cut off by Mari tripping over her own feet, making them both tumble to the ground.

"Do you _like_ being in constant contact with the floor?" Adrien remarked dryly from beneath her.

"Shut. Up." Carefully, Marinette started to lever herself upwards, trying to ignore the fact that her face was burning from lying on Adrien's chest. At least it was dark.

"You gonna get up any time soon?"

"Working on it!"

But then Adrien shifted slightly, causing Marinette to fall again.

Only this time in a _much_ more compromising position .

Wasn't the whole 'fall on someone and you accidentally kiss' thing supposed to be saved for rom-coms?

Marinette strongly felt that this should be saved for rom-coms.

Turning her head to the side, Mari's face heated up even more.

"S-sorry. I…..fell."

"You know, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask."

"Save it. Like I would ever want to kiss _YOU."_

Adrien's response was halted by a voice outside the door.

"This isn't supposed to be locked….."

The lock clicked, and the door swung open.

Revealing a blue-tipped haired boy, staring into the closet with his mouth open.

"LUKA?" Marinette screeched

Then she realised the compromising position she was in.

"T-t-this was an accident I-I-I swear, Alya and Nino locked us i-in here, and w-we were trying to get out, a-and…"

Luka blinked.

"Wait… _what?"_

Quickly, Marinette scrambled out of the door, and started speaking to Luka rapidly. The two started making their way up the corridor as Marinette valiantly tried to prove to Luka that she absolutely _HADN'T_ been doing anything with Adrien, and it really was a misunderstanding.

"Don't sweat it." Luka said when Marinette had finished, stretching his arms up "I believe you. Though…" He glanced backwards "I can't believe Nino locked you in _there_ with _him._ "

Like Marinette, Luka was a strong believer in setting things right. It was probably because of this, that he also disliked Adrien.

"Believe me, I'm going to _kill_ Alya."

"I thought it was Nino?"

"I know it was Alya's plan. She distracted us before Nino grabbed us. And it sounds like the type of thing she'd do."

"It really does, doesn't it?" Luka looked upwards for a minute, before glancing back at Marinette, his expression darkening "While you were in there…did Adrien do anything?"

Blushing, Marinette averted her eyes.

"No. Nothing."

"Good." Luka's usual infectious smile spread over his face "So…Have you heard Jagged Stone's new single?"

"Have I _ever!"_

…

As Marinette and the blue porcupine head walked away, Adrien was left sitting in the closet, sulking like an angry kitten.

He was _so close_ to asking Mari out! Just a few more minutes!

At least…Adrien touched his lips.

At least there had been that. Marinette wasn't _disgusted_ at the prospect of kissing him! That was a plus!

Getting up, Adrien strolled off to go and find Nino. Usually he would be annoyed that Nino messed around in his business, but this time he'd let it slide.

He may just have to ask Nino where he got his pointers.

Although…The blue porcupine head. Did Marinette like him? She seemed pretty close to him when he walked in on them.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing, jerking Adrien out of his thoughts.

He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Adrien." A cold voice on the phone spoke "You must leave school immediately. You have a photo shoot booked, and as far as I have checked, you are late. Do not allow these photographers to think that Agreste Fashion is below par."

"Yes….father."

"I will send your body guard to collect you. Do not make me regret giving you the chance to go to public school."

His father hung up.

Sighing, Adrien pocketed his phone, and started walking toward the exit.

This? This right here was why Adrien was the way he was. Ever since his mother disappeared, his father became a closed off shell of a human being. So, Adrien decided to be the complete opposite. In Nino's words:

"Dude, you totally hide yourself in that leather jacket to make sure that people leave you alone."

But Marinette? Marinette was like a breath of fresh air. That first day, when all he had for companionship was Chloe, she burst in as a flurry of anger and raw emotion.

She hadn't changed at all.

Smiling slightly, Adrien left the school, and got into the silver car waiting for him.

….

Marinette. Was. Livid.

After cornering Alya after her last lesson (which luckily, Adrien skipped), the ombre haired girl had admitted to everything.

Picking up her phone, Marinette sighed. If it was any other situation, she would call Alya. Now however?

Scrolling down, she called a different contact.

"Hey Mari…You know it's the middle of the night here in Australia, right?" Tikki asked sleepily on the other side of the line.

"I am aware."

"Cool, just checking. One second, let me get my cookies… Okay, continue!"

"Why do you have cookies in the middle of the night?"

"That's not relevant. What were you saying?"

Although Marinette might not speak to Tikki much (she lived in _Australia_ for crying out loud), the two were actually pretty close. She somehow always knew what to do.

After she explained her situation, she waited for Tikki to stop munching on coookies and reply.

"…Are you sure Adrien doesn't like you?"

"That's not what we're talking about!"

"Fine, fine. Long story short, make up with Alya, and stop being dense. Goodnight!"

The line went dead.

 _Honestly._

That's Tikki for you.

Hugging a pillow, Marinette stared out of the window.

She needed to make up with Alya.

But why couldn't she get that god-dam kiss out of her mind?


End file.
